Olivia Hawke
by GinevraMollyWeaslyPotter
Summary: Olivia Hawke, as the title suggests, was not a simple girl. She was a rogue, in the time of the fifth blight of Ferelden. Join her, as she becomes Champion of Kirkwall.
1. Carver Bethany Leandra and Olivia

**So, I am now a part of a TON of Video Game fandoms. I joined this one a year ago, as a (F)Hawke and Anders shipper, (My character my rules, deal with it.) And then I changed my ship to (F)Hawke and Fenris. I mean, who doesn't love the brooding, sexy, (As Isabela put it) Intense ex-slave elf, who's former name was Lito. I mean, who can't love him. His demeanor is just perfect. Any way, I am babbling lets go. (Credit it Bioware, I do not own the characters, I own the game and my Hawke, but that's it.)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Olivia Hawke of Ferelden was never a girly girl. In fact, her fighting style was rogue. As a child, her father taught her sister (An Apostate) Bethany, her skills. Her father's name was Malcolm Hawke. He, was also an Aposate. An Apostate is a mage, who escaped the Circle of Magi, or was hidden from it as a child. The Circle of Magi was run by the Chantry. Olivia's other family included her mother, Leandra, and her brother, Carver.

Olivia, needless to say, had a very difficult life. Running from the Chantry. Olivia was born in Lothering, in Ferelden. She was taught to fight early on, and kept to herself for most things.

We begin our story at the beginning of the fifth blight of Ferelden. The darkspawn horde had marched from the ruins of Ostigar, and on to Lothering. Olivia, Bethany, Carver, and Leandra fled. Malcolm had died three years prior. It had been an occurance mourned over already. So it was no big deal, anymore. We also begin at the point-of-view of Olivia Katharine Hawke

August 1st, 9:30, Dragon.

Today is turning out strangely. I awoke groggily, and that never happens anymore. When that happens, I always know that something is wrong. I went from my bed in our two story house in Lothering, to the bathroom. I brushed my short red hair **(original hair/preset just red) **brushed my teeth with my too-old toothbrush, and went to the kitchen. I saw mother making breakfeast, and I asked "What are you making," "Eggs, bacon, and scones." Mother said with a smile. "It's nearly done. Can you go and wake Bethany?" she asked, "Sure." I said, and went up to Bethany's room.

I tapped lightly on the door. "Bethy," I called out. I heard a great yawn and she yelled back, "Hang on, I need to get into some day clothes." she replied groggily as usual. I was walking down the stairs when I heard mother scream. I rushed down the stairs, and into the kitchen. In the kitchen stood mother and Carver.

"Darkspawn! Headed this way! From Ostagar! WE HAVE TO RUN! GET BETHANY!" He shouted. I went to Bethany and told her. I then ran to my room, put on my best armour, put my sharpest daggers on my back, and grabbed my pouch of fifty sovreigns. I grabbed a large backpack, packed some provisions, and some weapons, and ran out my door, I saw that Bethany had done the same. She was in her best mage robes, and her best staff was on her back. Mother had a belt with a pouch of money on it, and a knife. Carver had also gone to his room, and was now in his armour, and his greatsword as well.

"Everybody ready? Okay let's move!" We ran out of the house, and saw that it was already happening. I grabbed my daggers from my back and went to fighting. I cleared a path, and mother went with Bethany and Carver ahead. I fallowed shortly after. The roads were clear mostly, we came to a clearing, darkspawn chasing after us, and mother fell short of breath, she tripped. The darkspawn were almost to her, Bethany threw up a fire shield, on the place they were, and they fell dead.

Mother panted. We waited while she rested. She got up, after catching her breath and then she spoke. "We need to move." She spoke "Why are you all looking at me, I've been running since Ostagar." Carver said. "Not to break up the fun, but the blight isn't going to wait up forever." "Please, listen to your sister." Mother said. We moved ahead. More darkspawn, great. We killed them quickly and searched them, and the dead refugees. They had money and weapons, which we took. I earned three sovreigns from that.

"Wait! Where are we going, we can't ust wander aimlessly." "As long as we wonder aimlessly away from the horde, I'm happy." I said, sarcastically. "We can go to Kirkwall." Mother said. I gave her a questioning look. "There are a lot of Templars in Kirkwall." Bethany said. "We have family there. And an estate." Mother said. "I don't care. As long as we get out of this alive." Said Carver. "That' it then, Kirkwall." "We can go to Gwaren, and take ship." Said Bethany.

We moved up ahead and saw two people fighting a rather large spot of darkspawn. The man was struck down. A darkspawn was on top of him "NO!" Yelled the woman. "YOU" Punch "WILL" Punch "NOT" Punch "HAVE" Punch "HIM" Punch. The darkspawn was dead. "They will not have you!" She said. moving him, "Not while I breathe!" She said slightly louder as the darkspawn began to fight her again. I went to fight with my siblings.

When the fighting stopped, we went to talk to her. She had red hair, and green eyes. The man had dark hair, and was a templar. "Great, just what we need, the blight, and now a templar." Bethany muttered. "I am Aveline Valen, this is my husband, Sire Wesley. We can hate each other when this is over."

Bethany had face-palmed by now. She was rubbing her temples when Wesley spoke up "Apostate! Keep your distance!" he said weakly. "Wesley," Aveline said. "The Order dictates." "Wesley she saved us." "The Order dictates." He stated again. "How bad is that arm?" I asked switching the subject. "I think my sword arm's a loss, even with healing." "We came from the north, that is comepletly cut off. If we go south though, we will be headed to the wilds." "That's no way out!" "If it's being in the thick of the horde, or the wilds, we go south."

And South we headed. We moved a bit more, and ran across some _more darkspawn._ We killed them and moved on. _Thud thud thud thud._ An ogre came up hill and charged straight for mother. "You soulless bastards." Carver said, stepping in front of mother, swinging his sword at the ogre.

The ogre reached down, and picked Carver up. I watched in horror, as it threw him to the ground, three times, and threw him aside.


	2. Getting to Gwaren

**Again, I love this fandom, so here is chapter 2. Fenris is going to come in, in the order that I recruited my party. It went, Bethany, Aveline, Varric, Anders, Fenris, Isabela, and then Merrill. I am on complete rival with Anders, and it has only been three days. He HATES me. But that's the fun part. I actually want to see what happens if I do Anders, before I do Fenris, and Fenris replaces Anders, instead of the other way around. I really love Dragon Age though, and this is my outlet. I don't relate to any other thirteen year olds, and this is my awesome outlet. Any way I disclaim for everything, and I wish you the best. I don't need any ideas for this story, but, I do need some for my Harry Potter fic, Harry's Biggest Wish. Go read it, when you are done here. ON TO THE FIC.**

I was quickly snapped out of my horror by the ogre looking at me. I did the only thing I could, I fought. Swinging my daggers, making it bleed, and smiling. I forcefully brought them on it's arm, cutting deep. It attempted to harm me, but I wouldn't allow it. I jumped, my daggers pointing towards it, and I brought them into it's chest. It spewed blood, but I was too mad to care. I saw red. This bastard killed my brother. Fear hadn't graced my mind, even with a pleasant _hello_. That was useful. I twisted my daggers in it's chest. It hit the ogres heart, and blood flooded out of it. I pulled my daggers out, and I moved to the side, to keep from getting crushed by it.

I saw Bethany, and Aveline, fighting a large horde of Darkspawn. I helped, and Bethany said, "There's no end to them." _SCREEEEECH_! I looked to see a dragon, torching the Darkspawn as it went. It landed and a great light enveloped it. When I could see again it was a human, no not a human, she had horns. This is not normal.

"Nice trick, sure would be useful to become a dragon." She chuckled. "You see a dragon, and you make sarcastic remarks? You I like," she paused, "You should count yourself lucky, the smell of charred Darkspawn does nothing for the appetite." At this I laughed. "You should know, that if you wish to flee the Darkspawn, that you are heading in the wrong direction." she stopped for a moment. "I can provide you with a way out." she said. "What do you all think, and first, who are you?" "I am often times called Flemeth, the witch of the wilds, Ash'a Bella'nar, and sometimes, an old woman who talks to much." she said. Now they answered my first question. Mother was sobbing. I walked over to her. "Carver, wake up. It's over. The battles over, we're fine!" She exclaimed, wrapped in tears. "I'm sorry mistress, your son is gone." Avelne said. Mother sobbed. Wesley came over, although very weekly, and spoke softy "Let me commend your boy to the Maker. Ashes we were, and ashes we became, maker give this boy into your graces." he collapsed.

Flemeth walked over to us. "He is unsavable." she said to Aveline. "No! You lie!" "The taint is already in his blood." she argued. "It's your decision Aveline." Aveline frowned, and a tear escaped her eye. "I'll do it." she said, slowly. Aveline walked over to Wesley. She knelt, looked him in the eye and said "I love you," he smiled and said the same. He then pulled a dagger out of his robes, and pulled it to his stomach. Aveline put her hand over his. "Good bye, my love." She said, with a tear falling down her cheek, she pushed the knife inward, and he grunted, then became limp. "Without an end, there can be no beginning." Flemeth said. I nodded slightly.

"Now, what are your thoughts on this," I asked a third time. "We really have no choice." Aveline stated, as mother and Bethany agreed. "Then all you will need to do, is once you get to Kirkwall, you need to take this amulet to a dalish keeper, Merethari. She will know what to do." She handed me an amulet. "Now, off to Gwaren." Bethany said, as Flemeth transformed, having us ride on back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: A break in the trouble we face**

**Okay, I still do not own this fandom, however, it is my duty to show you how amazing it could be. If you go with me, I could show you the way. In an aside to my friends, no body likes Dragon Age, I need to get them fanning over it. =( Eh, disclaimer )= I love writing, but this is my gift to Bioware. **

**ON TO THE FIC!**

We got to Gwaren and took ship. It took us two weeks to get there, and cost us about twenty sovreigns a head. That depleted my coin pouch quite a bit. I had 50 and paid for Bethany and I and 10 for mother, then Bethany paid 10 for mother and paid for Aveline. So that left us with about 20 sovreigns left for food, and water.

"Damn it all!" Bethany shouted, as another wave of nausea hit her like a sack of bricks."What are we supposed to do about food and water!? Fucking balls!" She shouted. "Bethany!" Mother shouted. "Such language!" Mother exclaimed. "I agree with her. I mean, how the Makers good name are we supposed to get things, I took the money off Carver, but that was it. Seventy sovreigns isn't going to get us anywhere." Mother nodded. "I understand, and I brought about fifty, that gets us about a hundred and twenty." Aveline finally spoke up "I brought fifty. And I want to stay around you two." "So one-hundred and seventy." I said. "Well, fat lot of good that does." I say.

***********************************three weeks later***********************************************

We are now in the Gallows courtyard. But, one problem. THEY ArEn'T LeTtInG PeOpLe iN! DaMn iT aLl.

"Why wouldn't they let us in?" Aveline asked. "I don't know." I say, matter-of-factly. Mother is still, she moves to her side on the ground. "I'm cold." She says, turning on he side, clutching the thin blanket she brought with her from Fereldan.

"Mother, I am going to walk for a bit. Aveline?" I say, gesturing for her to fallow me. "Be safe." Mother says. "I will." I promise. I walk away from Mother and Bethany, moving toward the almost closed Bazaar.

I walk to the nice gentleman who sold me the blanket (Mother had insisted she didn't need the large tents she was oogling earlier, and that the ratty blanket would do.) I smiled at him. He smiled back. His golden hair in a ponytail, thin loose strands ate the top let out. Bronze eyes lighting, even in the dark.

"I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself earlier. I am Hawke. Olivia Hawke. Olivia Anne-Katharine Hawke. And you are?" "Anders." The charming man said with a smile. "I know who you are," he whispered, moving closer, "You are a Fereldan refugee, aren't you?" He continued, his face becoming more and more serious. "I am." I say, giving him an answer.

"I should not have charged you a silver for a blanket then." He says. "Here, fifty copper back." He offers, with a solemn expression. I take the coin, and say "I need three tents, three bedrolls, and a jug of water. I can pay for it." I go for my coin pouch, but he grabs my hand. I look up he smiles at me.

"No need. If you are that desperate for a place to stay, I can get you into the undercity-free of charge. You stay there with me there for a while, help me with my patients-you will be my shall we say apprentice- I will train your sister in the healing arts, and you will be Kirkwallers in no time." He says.

I smile big at him. I accept his offer, in the hopes that we would make it quickly. "No need," he says, as I attempt to pay him. "Thank you, for all you've done." I smile at him again, and grinning from ear to ear I say, "I will camp out here, until you can move me into the city." He smiles, and waves me farewell.

"Mother, good news." I say, coming up to the cold ground where Mother lies. "Yes," she whispers, shivering, "I have found us a good-oh, make that okay-place to stay." "That's great, as long as it's warmer, I'm happy." She said, rolling over. "I got us warm tents-" "You what? I thought I told you to not buy too much, we don't have the money-" "I got it free. Anders-the man you bought that blanket from-gave us a place to stay, and these supplies."

"And you accepted? Really Olivia I thought you knew better-" "Mother, he is making me and Bethany his apprentice, he means no harm. None at all."

"She's telling the truth Leandra." Aveline said. I smiled at her. "I believe you Aveline." I sighed, thankful that she would listen to one of us.

An hour later all the tents were set up, near Anders' shop. I smiled at him again, thankful for everything he had done. He returned the smile. I got a drink, went to the nearest privy, and went to bed, to wait for morning to break, so as to begin work. I would thank Anders again later.


End file.
